


no one (n)ever died to a broken heart

by Crazy4abby



Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Heart Syndrome, Gen, I cant believe i have to put that, Spoiler Alert for Streams up to January 20, aka 1/20/21, also a real thing, im not a doctor but i liked the concept, ive been waiting to use this concept for so long, no romantic relationships, writing brain go brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: ...Tubbo had never been Tommy's sidekick. If anything, Tommy had been his.In other words, Dream still doesn't get away with it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	no one (n)ever died to a broken heart

_ “3PM on Wednesday. You and Tubbo. Alone. If you bring anyone else, I burn the discs. Let’s meet, Tommy.” _ Tommy has never hated Dream more than he does now.  _ How did it come to this? _ He wonders desperately.

“If- If I really am the pawn as he said- then that puts us in check. I suggest you resign.” Tubbo tells him. Tommy tries to ignore the shake in his voice and looks for an escape. 

He hopes- he hopes he’ll come through but as time drags on, he doubts it.  _ Was it not enough? Did Dream pay him more? _

“Tommy, goodbye,” Tubbo tells him, tears filling his eyes and spilling over his cheeks. 

“Wait, Tubbo.” Tubbo pauses in his stride to the middle of the room and turns around. 

“Tubbo- what am I without you?” Tubbo ignores the shake in Tommy’s shoulders

“Yourself,” Tubbo tells him sincerely. 

“No- No, I wouldn’t be. Without you, Tubbo, I’m nothing.” Tommy tells him. And Tommy finds that he is telling the entire truth. He really is nothing if Tubbo isn’t there. 

“Time is up.” Dream calls out from the other side of the room. Tommy catches Tubbo’s wrist in a death grip but Tubbo yanks his arm away. Tommy’s breath catches in his throat and when he tries to wrench it out, nothing happens. He can’t breathe-  _ He can’t breathe _ . 

This had been happening- ever since his exile started. It had gotten better when he was allowed back into L’Manberg- and able to see all of his friends and-  _ Tubbo _ . But it seems to all be coming back to him. 

During exile, he had never let Dream see him like this- hunched over because of this sharp, lasting pain in his chest that scared him to death- ( _ What if this is fatal? _ He remembers asking himself.) 

He fainted- once- when Dream had come to visit. He lamely laughed when he woke up with Dream standing over him, acting all concerned and he blamed it on the fact he hadn’t eaten all day. He ignored the throbbing pain in his chest then as well. 

He’s fainted more times than that, but he always had something he could blame it on- he hadn’t eaten that day, or he was dehydrated, or he had the worst couple nights sleep in a row so he fainted out of exhaustion. 

Some of those times, he really was dehydrated, no matter how much water he drank. Sometimes he drank too much- almost to the point, it made him sick. Or maybe something else was making him nauseous. He never really thought about it since he was always hungry out in exile. 

Dream sticks his sword through Tubbo’s gut. Tommy stumbles, feeling lightheaded in shock. He falls back on the floor. Somewhere to his left, the portal flashes with each entry but it doesn’t matter anymore. 

_ Tubbo is dead _ . 

And Tommy’s chest burns. His vision blurs with dizziness and it doesn’t  _ stop _ . He lets out wet coughs-  _ weak _ wet coughs. Above him, he can make out blurry figures but the one that stands out to him most is  _ Tubbo _ and much to his weary surprise,  _ Wilbur _ . 

Weakly, Tommy can feel someone lifting some sort of bottle up to his lips-  _ a health potion of some sort _ , his mind barely supplies- but he doesn’t open his mouth. Far away, someone curses,

“Dammit, Tommy! You need to drink this or you are  _ going to die _ .” 

_ Tubbo is dead _ . 

_ Wilbur is with Tubbo _ .

The decision isn’t hard to make. He lulls his head back with a final few delirious words.

“Tubbo-  _ Wilbur _ -” 

\--*--

[TommyInnit made the achievement:  **Love Knows No Boundaries** ]

TommyInnit _ died to a  _ Broken Heart

\--*--

Their communicators all buzz simultaneously at the announcement. 

“What?!” Eret can hear Quackity shout. Eret clicks on the achievement to see the description.

***Love Knows No Boundaries*** :  Die for the ones that you love. How Sweet!

“ _ Love Knows No Boundaries _ ,” Eret says to himself quietly, “huh.” 

Dream tries to sneak out but Sapnap and Punz corner him and force him to drop his stuff. 

“You’ll be in prison for a  _ long  _ time, Dream,” Sam tells him. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.” He finishes with a cold smile. 

\--*--

_ Somewhere far, far away, sits an iced-over valley. But it isn’t cold despite the ice and their pale snow-bitten skin. He chases the shorter boy who chases the tiny bee around while his older brother watches them, sitting high up in a tree.  _

_ It’s peaceful. Death could never part them. _


End file.
